Not The Only Tower On The Horizon
by McNineSpike
Summary: DC and Marvel crossover. Tony has a, "classic teenage girl meltdown," and he just can't take it. He needs to talk to Bruce Wayne, billionaire to billionaire!


It's a normal day at Stark Towers, Tony was driving everyone crazy, Banner was sulking, Rogers was being his jaunty all American self and the two spies were of course…missing… gone without a trace, finally, Thor was sitting on the couch cutting his toe nails and wearing goggles to protect his eyes from the projectiles, dangerous. Honestly, he couldn't remember the last time his royalness had cut his royal toenails. He shrugged what a petty thing. He probably wouldn't even do It unless Rose asked him to.

Then Tony came stomping through the living room, startling Banner from his internal sulking, and Rogers from doing his P90X video at max speed. Thor looked up and a toenail went flying through the air hitting Ironman straight in the face. That made is red face turn that much redder and Thor braced himself for the lecture. This was going to be a long one, he mused, taking off the goggles, hands raised in the universal sign of peace.

But nothing came, Tony, just stomped back to the door way and seconds later appeared again. This was starting to scare Banner, since when does Thor not receive a lecture about damaging the priceless, millionaire, playboy, genius, philanthropist? Since when didn't anyone escape a lecture, something was definitely off.

Rogers is to busy trying to break the P90X DVD to notice and Thor looks just as confused as Banner, so Banner decides he'll cut the alien a break this time and confront their resident genius.

"Um, Tony?" He says, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. It is a nervous tick he uses to distract himself from the other guy, from the threats all round him, the threats the other can't help but take in.

Tony doesn't answer and now this is really starting to worry Banner. Normally, Banner can get through to the thick headed genius, maybe it's a genius thing, maybe it's a Bruce and Tony thing, at this point Banner doesn't care, he just wants Tony to talk to him.

"Not now Bruce, I'm having a classic teenage girl melt down right now…UGH!" He says, pushing hands through his dark hair. "But Tony, you didn't even yell at Thor when he hit you in the face with his massive toenail…" Bruce crosses his arms, "That's not like you."

"I'm not me right now. I'm…I'm having a-"

"Yes I know, a classic teenage girl melt down, I got it the first time." Bruce pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose again because no matter what he does, they keep falling down and that is part of what makes him so cute.

"What is wrong?" he questions, getting ready to hear the long and probably slightly confusing tail. Thor even perks up, finally, getting to the seed of Tony's unhappiness.

"It's that low life…billionaire, Bruce fucking Wayne. Ah, that man drives me crazy! And not in a sexy way! AH, who does he think he is? Not only is he a stupid playboy with way too many kids living in his house to be normal, he's had the nerve to encroach upon my, MY, airspace! I mean, I'm going to call that oversized child up and give him a piece of my mind because lord knows he needs it. I mean, who does he think he is? I get it, I get it, I get it, he watched his parents die, but really so did I! At least I chose to hear the call of justice, and do something about it. What does he do?" Tony looks at Bruce, oh, and he realizes the genius wants an answer.

"What?" Bruce prompts with a sigh.

"Took you long enough," he spits out before adding, "He gets a brand new jet and parks it right in my sightline! Right on top of his stupid Wayne fucking Enterprise building! As a big F me! And no, no, no! I'm going over there and I'm giving that big crying baby a piece of my mind!" Tony marches for the door. And Bruce can't help but follow, if he's going to blow, Bruce at least wants to be there to pick up the pieces. Bruce glances over at Thor, who is settling down to finish cutting his huge toenails, and Rogers, god bless America, is still breaking the P90X DVD, assassins, oh yeah, still missing. So, he shrugs looks like it is just him, the other guy, and Tony. He grabs his coat and follows Tony out to his garage full of highline cars, and motorcycles. All the way, Tony is still mumbling about Bruce, the other Bruce, and how petty and stinky he is, no joke, he really called Bruce stinky. Yep, Tony is definitely having a classic teenage girl meltdown, good thing Bruce is there to pick up the pieces.

Once in the car, Bruce wastes no time putting his seat belt on. He's learned long ago the only thing scarier than Tony driving, is Tony road raging. Throughout the ride Tony breaks at least seven traffic laws and Bruce has to force down the other guy because a few times he comes close to unleashing the green beast. And the language Tony is yelling at practically every driver he passes is something a teenage girl should never hear. At one point Tony takes such a sharp right that Bruce actually growls in the other guy's voice, Tony though, doesn't even notice. All the while he is calling Bruce Wayne many names, that should never be repeated and in many different languages, too. He's mad.

WAYNE TOWERS

"Damian get off my lap, I can't see the movie." Jason says from underneath the weight of little D. it's movie night at Wayne Manner while Bruce is finishing up work in his office and before he joins them, they take that time to watch movies Bruce would never approve of. Tonight, it's Scarface, Jason doesn't really understand it, they've practically lived through Scarface, they've gone through things that would make Scarface seem like a kids movie… Whatever, it's just that Bruce normally forces a Disney movie on them, but if Jason has to see one more singing dwarf he'll probably find his gun and shoot the television, several times, yes many times. Ever since Disney world he'd had a new found hatred for singing dwarf, not little people, but just singing dwarfs. Right now though, all he wanted to see was Scarface and Damian's furry haired head was blocking that.

"Why don't you go sit on Dick." Jay quirks a brow, "And ignore how wrong that sounds, it wasn't a potty joke." He says with mock seriousness. Ever since Disney Jason feels more a part of the family and they'd decided to do movie night every Thursday, so far no one has ever missed it. All the batboys would climb into their PJs and squash together on the couch, because Jason refuses to think of it as cuddling. Anyway, it was sort…nice…Pennyworth would always make popcorn and tonight they even had several flavors and then after the movie they'd go on patrol together…it was, well Jason said, nice.

"But you are in the center; therefore, with the best view, Grayson is to nice to claim the middle spot."

"That doesn't give you a right to climb on my lap." Jay says.

"TT, Todd, deal with it…"

"Make me…"

Dick face palms himself, can't they just get through one movie? Is that too much to ask? He takes his arm from around Tim where the teen is half sleeping, half listening, and pushes Jason's head out of the way because he's starting to fall toward him. And there is about to be all out batboy pillow fighting war. At this point, Dick muses, it's just a matter of how it will start.

"Unhand me!" Damian says as Jason nuggies him.

"I'm confused, you want to sit on my lap but you want me to unhand you?"

"I must have the premium vantage point!" Damian sneers back. And just then Jay picks Damian up dropping him onto a sleeping Tim.

Tim's eyes snap open and at first he thinks Scarface has come to life and is pinning him to the couch, but then he pushes sleep away farther and realizes, it's just Damian, being a bat brat and trying to mess with him.

"God Damian, you didn't have finals yesterday! I'm tired."

Dick and Jason laugh, but only Jay is bold enough to say what's on both brothers minds, "Yeah, and superboy has nothing to do with it…sure, little, Timmy." Tim flushes, and pushes Jason away. Jay goes cross eyed, and Dick knows, yep this is it.

A few minutes later Dick is on the bottom while Tim and Damian are sitting on him and attempting to fight each other at the same time, the sight would be cute if it weren't so painful, sure Damian is light ,but Tim, he's a full grown…teen? Yeah, that's right, Dick thinks, meanwhile standing over all the action is Jason holding a pillow over his head and taking turns hitting first Damian then Tim over and over again, all the while yelling, "Die replacements, die!" it's nice to think Jason isn't trying to kill him with a pillow…at least not anymore, so far his head has remain unpunished.

OUTSIDE WAYNE TOWERS

"This is it, this is it," he knocks on the door, Banner in toe.

INSIDE

All the boys freeze, "WTF?" Tim and Jay say together, Damian takes the brief pause to sneak one last punch in at Tim, the mini detective punches back, and before the fighting can continue door unanswered Dick forces Tim and D onto their butts as he rises. They go for the door, Jason still holding the pillow, in toe, Tim and Damian are following too. They all look at each other when Dick looks through the peep whole coming back with a face full of confusion. Then he puts the face to the name, it's…it's…Ironman? WTF? Bruce hates him. He'd better handle this while Bruce is sill out and in his meeting. Idly he wonders where Alfred is? Whatever, he takes in his brother standing behind him. They all look like they've been, well, rolling on the ground, on top of each other, great, this is going to end so well, Dick thinks.

He opens the door.

As the door opens Tony's mouth his already open, getting ready to give Bruce a piece of his millionaire's mind. When he sees four young boys answer the door though, his resolve dies on his lips. Okay, so Tony knew about the oldest, the one in front, he remembers the boy, who, damn really isn't a boy anymore, has some sort of weird name, a circus kid, yeah…Dick. He knows about the second, apparently, kid napped for a while then found, and even the one in the middle, Tim, yeah, that's is apparently some sort of genius, Tony huffs, anyone smarter than Bruce is a genius which isn't saying much. But who is the little guy? Scowling like an angry baby lion, it was cute and scary all at the same time…?

He takes a deep breath for once noticing the boys staring right back at him, each blue gaze taking him in, assessing him in ways, that seemed much too old, to trained to be just curious glances. Quickly, Tony shakes it off, he is here to talk, no, to yell, at Bruce not ogle at his kids.

"is daddy home?" he asks with a mock child's voice. And each pair of azure eyes narrow on him like each is plotting out their individual styled ways of killing him, okay, Bruce has some scary kids, he'll give the guy that.

"No, can I help you Ironman?" Dick asks, in a polite, yet clipped tone.

"Please, just call me Tony and this is Bruce, not your Bruce, my Bruce, I mean the avenger's Bruce, not my, my Bruce, cause that would be weird, Bruce Banner, that's his name…When is Bruce getting back, I really have to talk to him about some airspace." Tony crosses his arms and stairs back down at Wayne's kids.

Just then Alfred appears behind them all holding a bag of groceries a surprised look on his face. "Boys," he calls around Tony and Bruce. The sudden addition of Alfred scares Bruce half way to the other guy, but he quickly rights himself. Not fast enough though because it seems the older man notices his small internal fit. "Why don't you invite Mr. Stark and Mr. Banner inside, I'm sure Mr. Wayne would love to converse with them about airspace." Alfred is right behind them then.

The boys stand there like a wall of very pissed boys having their movie night/pillow fight interrupted by unwelcome Avengers, ugh.

Once inside Tony notices just how messy the boys' PJs are, and he surmises he interrupted some sort of pillow fight. There is hot coco all around and Tony can't help but feel his mood lighten. Dick tries to make easy conversation because it seems the other three are content staring him down like their eyes alone could scorch him and Banner from existence, really Wayne has nice kids.

"So what do you have to talk to Bruce about, airspace?" Dick questions.

"One of his crafts is in my airspace." Tony says with a sip of his coco.

"is that all?" Dick asks, and it is just then that Tony realizes, how petty this is.

"I guess so…" Tony trails off.

"Alfred, why are there two Avengers in my house?" Bruce says walking through into his kitchen. The man is ice, simply ice, nothing can ever stick to him, after all the allegations, he somehow still finds himself in the spotlight, who is Tony kidding? He's always been a little jealous of Gotham's best looking playboy.

Putting his keys down, the butler, otherwise known as Alfred hands Bruce Wayne a cup of tea, oh, so he is too cool for coco, that lights the anger back up in his chest. And he feels probably a lot like the hulk about to explode all over the place.

"You're in my airspace Wayne." Tony says hands on his hips.

Bruce Wayne merely quirks a grin, oh Tony Stark, he brings self-loving playboy billionaire to a whole new level of taboo. "Oh, your airspace, I'm sorry, last time I checked Wayne Enterprises was there before that ugly excuse of energy sustainability took to the skies. And that is not my plane, it's my son's. Your really going to tell a teen he can't park there because it messes up your view…go right ahead."

Wayne motions to Tim, who looks teary eyed and tired. Out of all the days, today he wishes Bruce would allow coffee, and real coffee.

Tony shrugs, yeah, it sounds a lot more childish screamed at Bruce Wayne, but he is sticking to his guns when he knows it is damn well time to retreat. "Whatever, hey kid," he turns to Tim.

"It's Tim." Tim corrects with a very teenage roll of his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I knew that, Timmy, just park your plane down wind a little farther, thanks."

Tim rolls his eyes and Tony knows that his the reply he's going to get. But what is this about Stark Towers?

"I don't think I heard you right Bruce, did you say that Stark Towers is a sad excuse for energy sustainability?"

"I do believe I did," Bruce says back, raising a brow.

"Please, what do you know about nuclear energy?"

"Oh and here we go…" Dick says as the two launch into another language Dick just doesn't understand. It seems only Tim is following the conversation, and even at one point the boy genius seems a little star struck and confused.

LATER ON

Outside on the steps of Wayne Manner Bruce says goodbye to his guests.

"Come back for movie night again. I'm sure the boys would love to meet the other Avengers one of these days." Bruce says, a hand on Dick and Tim's shoulders. Jason and Damian are already in the cave readying themselves for that nights patrol. Perhaps Tony stark isn't such a bimbo after all, Bruce muses as he watches the fellow billionaire's car pull off into the setting sun, and Banner, that man, he's a genius as well. Maybe there will be a business partnership in Bruce's future?

"They seem nice." Dick says as the door closes.

Bruce just nods and Tim is too tired to answer his older brother anyway, so Dick sentence just hangs there like a stray note to a forgotten song.

Bruce is quiet pulling the Batman mask on thinking of the night ahead.

LATER AT STARK TOWERS

"So, Bruce Wayne is a stinky idiot, huh?" Banner says from inside Tony's lab. He finds himself balancing on the edge of the desk arms crossed.

"Yeah, yeah, just say I told you so and get done with it." Tony says waving a hand at Bruce.

"Nah, I rather just suit up and join you in the lab." Bruce says scrubbing his hands, "there will be plenty of other times to say I told you so…" Banner slips into his white lab coat. He begins a sketch of a test he wants to do for Bruce, something about under water explosives, why he wants to know about that Banner does not know and he is not about to ask. He hopes to get invited back for movie night, once again. Perhaps the Waynes' have better luck getting through movies at their house.

END

A/N there might be a chapter two, not sure, maybe a two shot? Thoughts?

Thanks for reading; honestly, this is just pure fluff I thought of after watching the Avengers movie…again…

KK McNineSpike out!


End file.
